fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus (Shardsverse)
Zeus is the leader of the Olympian Gods and the entire Greco-Roman Pantheon. He is the husband of Hera and the father of many gods and demigods, most of them not born from Hera. He plays a minor role in the main Shardsverse storyline and a character in the extended lore of the verse. History Zeus was born the youngest of Cronus and Rhea's children. When he was born his mother sent him off to be protected from his paranoid father. Eventually, he returned and freed his siblings. Together, they waged a war against their father and won, sealing him within the depths of Tartarus. In doing so they angered Gaia, who years later birthed Typhon and sent him to destroy Olympus. Zeus engaged the Monster God while his fellow Olympians fled to Egypt where they were cast out by the Chaos Goddess, Apophis. His battle with Typhon awakened and enraged the Emerald Dragon and she beat both of them down and proceeded to slaughter many monsters, gods, dragons, and humans. Zeus and Typhon rallied with their fellow Gods against the Emerald Dragon only to fail and have the Sapphire Dragon save them from total annihilation. Appearance Zeus is a tall muscular old man with white hair. He stands at 7 feet tall, making him one of the tallest Gods in the Shardsverse Series. Zeus's eyes are pure white and he wears a white toga and golden arm guards. Personality Zeus is arrogant and controlling, ruling over Olympus like a tyrant. The only God who escapes his iron law is his older sister, Hestia, who he fears due to her immense power. He is overconfident and wholly believed that he could take on Anima and later Kairos and win. He is adulterous, often having many affairs and cheating on his ever-loyal and wrathful wife, Hera. Zeus is disliked by many of his children, especially Artemis and Apollo, for abandoning his lovers to their fates as Hera's next victims. Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Name: Zeus, Jupiter, the God of Gods (Self-Proclaimed), God-King of Greece and Rome, God of the Heavens, Thunder, Lightning, Kingship, Honor, and Justice Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: Millions of Years Classification: God, Greek God Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Flight, Shapeshifting, Large Size (Type 6), Dimensional Travel, Cosmic Awareness, Acausality (Type 3), BFR, Telekinesis, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can control the laws of Olympus), Mind Manipulation, Limited Plant Manipulation and Biological Manipulation, Godly Magic, Forcefield Creation, Aura, Master Hand to Hand Combatant, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Non-Physical Interaction, High Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ (As a Chief God, he should be comparable to Amaterasu. Fought Typhon. Their battle shook the entirety of Materia as well as the surrounding afterlife realms which function as their own separate 4-D constructs and awoke Anima from her slumber.) Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to Ra and Amaterasu) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: Nigh-Limitless Range: Extended Melee Range | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Zeus's Master Bolt Intelligence: Zeus is a fairly intelligent god who lead the Elder Olympians against their father who was touted as a tactical genius. Weaknesses: God Slaying Weapons, his arrogance, can be seduced easily Key: Zeus Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Shardsverse Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Rulers Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Weather Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Law Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users